Some computer systems may permit “add-in” cards to be installed into one or more available “slots” in the system. An add-in card may perform any one of a variety of functions such as providing extra memory, providing network connectivity, and providing a graphics accelerator. Add-in cards usually receive power from the system in which the cards are installed. Some add-in cards, however, may require one operating voltage, while other cards may require a different voltage.